


Rough day

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I have a sherlock/ reader prompt where you've had a really really bad day And everyone has been really mean to you and you come home and you just fall into sherlock a arms and you cuddle make it fluffy please thank you x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough day

“I hate everyone, can’t they all disappear?” Thought like these flow through your head the whole way home from work. You are apparently putting some people off, because on the tube they pull away from you. Which actually makes your bad mood lighten a minimal bit, but you are still in awful mood when you open the door to 221B. You don’t walk quietly like you normally would, oh no.

Now you couldn’t care less and make as much noise as possible. You know Mrs. Hudson would tell you of if she was home, but she isn’t. You open the door with a huff.  Sherlock is lying on the couch with his eyes closed and hands under his chin, obviously being in his mind palace.

You kick of your shoes with a sigh, drop your jacket on the floor, and kick the door shut, before walking over to Sherlock. You plop down on him, earning an undignifying “Oooff” out of him. He lies still for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around you.

“Mind giving me a slight warning next time?”

“No”, you mumble into Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock doesn’t do anything after that, except giving you a kiss on the top your head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
